1,001 formas de matar a ironman
by Cygnus Anay Vulpecula Casiopeia Andromeda Cristal Dark Phoenix Kinomoto Black
Summary: Una parodia del fin de este héroe, pésimo summary, por favor léanlo.
1. DOOMSDAY

No me lo dallan a tomar a mal que este muy corto o que ataque tanto a Ironman, es que la idea me llego cuando estada furia con el, ya no lo estoy, espero que leyendo los próximos números de los comic de marvel me vuelvan a enojar con el.

------------------------------

DOOMSDAY

En este momento había una gran batalla en el espacio, entre Doomsday y superman, pero repentinamente un gran agujero de gusano se había arrastrando a su interior, transportando a ambos guerreros a otros sitios; a superman lo mando en medio de un gran bosque y a Doomsday lo exactamente afuera de las instalaciones de la empresa de Stara, y en medio de su cólera empezó a destruir todo, cuando repentinamente reside un rayo que lo saca del edificio, y un iracundo Doomsday ataca a Ironman con una fuerza abismal asiendo que atravesara varios edificios y le dio otros 3 golpes con gran fuerza solo que antes que le acertara el siguiente y para suerte de Ironman, le cae Hulk a Doomsday, haciendo que se desconcentrara tiempo que Ironman huso para hacer que su traje le permitiera pelear mejor , e hizo que un confundido Doomsday lo siguiera hasta una zona despoblada, después de eso la batalla permaneció muy pareja, hasta que Doomsday logro destruís la fuente de energía de Ironman, haciendo que no se pudiera hacer nada y lo siguió golpeando hasta que le rompe la espalda, justo en ese momento el agujero de gusano se adre y trae a Superman (lo ardieron artificialmente), cosa que llamo la atención de Doomsday, que lo fue a atacar a el, en eso se cierra el agujero, Superman consigue abrir otro agujero y mandar por este a Doomsday, después de eso el hace otro agujero y se dirige a su universo a controlar un ataque masivo a la tierra que ya estada sucediendo cuando el fue arrancado de su realidad.

------------------------------

Bien solo un favor, si lo leyeron por favor dejen comentario de todo tipo (excepto virus); si no lo leyeron, tampoco leerán esto, por lo que no importa.


	2. NARUTO

Disculpas si esta pésimo, pero ya se me acabo la racha de coraje, ahora le tengo lastima, pero no es lo mismo, bien este capitulo es como si el anterior no existiera, bien este capitulo es…

NARUTO

en una batalla campal en medio de un bosque que en un momento fue muy espeso, se en contra un joven que en este momento no esta en control de sus acciones, porque el demonio en su interior lo poseyó por completo; y se enfrenta a una criatura que jamás se había enfrentado, dado que ataco a barios aldeanos para deber su sangre, casi alcanza a Sakura, y brillada son el sol (N/A. para quien no sepa es un vampiro de Twilight , pero esta en Naruto); les ida venciendo hasta que Naruto fue controlado por completo, en este momento la batalla es pareja. Cuando repentinamente caen en un agujero del gusano; la "criatura" sale de regreso a su realidad y Naruto en Marvel (donde mas XD) sale en un edificio y se encuentra con Ironman, dado su descontrol lo ataco sin miramientos.

Ironman se encontrada antes rastreando la fuente de los agujeros del gusano, casi consigue de no ser por la interrupción de Naruto que le golpea por la espalda de tal forma que lo estampa contra la computadora y esta explota, después de esto Ironman trata de contra atacar pero Naruto fue mas rápido y le termina golpeando el pecho, en el punto de el corazón, asiendo que este deje de latir, Naruto sale del edificio y se encuentra con Superman (N/A: XD todos están revueltos), después de una pequeña batalla Naruto recupera el control, muy arrepentido pero sabiendo que lo único que puede hacer es editar mas muertes innecesarias, por lo que regresa a su universo.

------------------------------

Bien solo un favor, si lo leyeron por favor dejen comentario de todo tipo (excepto virus); si no lo leyeron, tampoco leerán esto, por lo que no importa.


	3. Mechomorphs

Mechomorphs

Si se llega a leer esto tengo que hacer una aclaración, Ben de (valga la redundancia) Ben 10 no sale aquí sino que es un Mechomorphs al igual que Ultra T/Upgrade.

Bien aclarado eso este capitulo es como si el anterior no existiera.

--

Todo lo que en su momento pudo salir mal, salo pésimo, en este momento las consecuencias de ello estallada en sus rostros, la realidad se estada cayendo a debazos, pero eso no era lo peor, muchos perdieron su propia mente y grandes peligros fueron desatados por pequeñas malas jugadas, pero siempre empiezan así las peores pesadillas, lenta y tranquilamente.

En el espacio Ironman se dirigía a un punto de gran conflicto preguntándose como había terminado así, en este momento ni siquiera sabía a con certeza en que universo se encobrada, solo esperada que llegando a ese punto pudiera saber su posición exacta.

estada tan distraído que no noto que algo lo observada a la distancia, una nade negra sin piloto que se movía cautelosamente, y repentinamente disparo a un desprevenido Ironman con un rallo de plasma desde la espalda que lo aturdió por solo unos minutos, pero en medio de el caos cada minuto cuenta. Casi inmediatamente sintió un golpe desde la espalda y algo que se empezada a adueñar de la armadura.

el principal problema no fue tanto la armadura lo que fuera que lo había atacado estada controlando la tecnología dentro de el, el empezó a liderarse después de minutos de estar aturdido, pero el intruso edito que se liderara totalmente de el quitándole el casco y aumentando la presión de manera alarmante en el pecho y el estomago, quitándole el aire, y lógicamente, en el espacio tiene muchas cosas, pero entre esas no esta el oxigeno vital, por lo que al intruso le fue fácil, interrumpir el sistema de supervivencia y otros de mayor o menor importancia para que su presa falleciera, cosa que ocurrió, después de eso solo lo saco de la armadura y se termino de apropiar de esta y se fue a otro sitio a buscar mas presas potenciales

--

Bien si cometí errores técnicos perdónenme no soy buena en eso, para ser exacta soy pésima, si notaron no dije quien ataco pero ya lo había aclarado, por ultimo les pido el favor que si lo leyeron por favor dejen comentario de todo tipo (excepto virus); si no lo leyeron, tampoco leerán esto, por lo que no importa.


End file.
